deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silpheed (Real Name Unknown)
Silpheed is a major character in Genesis Chrusher. She is the Younger Twin of Kim Yun Tsun; both of whom were separated at birth. Background Silpheed was a young girl living under a Surrogate Father's wing. All information regarding Silpheed including her real name, Blood Type, and even the fact she is a twin at all, were destroyed. During such time, a prototype group that would eventually become The 20th Called Chrusher, were controlling most of the Earth through the use of force. Only one evidence of such proof exists, and as Silpheed found the picture in the attic of her False Dad's house, she became suspicious at the fact that there is a mystery nobody was talking about whatsoever. This was the first time she found that something else was going on... Did she have a twin? If yes, where could he/she be now? Throughout Silpheed's life, she desired to know what exactly happened. Her Surrogate Father knew nothing, but she didn't trust him. She then asked about her birth records (At age 13.), he stated they were destroyed before she could even open her eyes. All they knew now is her Birthdate as a twin. (Though the twin part wasn't even implied.) Upset one night that she might never find out what truly happened to her twin, a Pair of Hand guns appeared before her in a dream telling her that her false dad is a liar, thus he had done so for FAR too long. The Guns even told Silpheed that he needs to die. At first she thought it was a dream, though when she woke up the next morning, she found the Guns were fact real; Silpheed just obtained a LEGACY WEAPON; a weapon that defies ALL logic, and is devoid of the laws of science. She then forced an Ultimatum to her fake dad to tell her what he knows. All he said, in begging for his life was: "I don't Know, princess." He was slaughtered on the spot. Silpheed even decided that death wasn't enough; she ripped the flesh off of her traitorous excuse for a father, and decided to train herself to use as many weapons as possible. She used Blades, other physical Weapons, and eventually mastered the LEGACY WEAPON she obtained the night before her 16th Birthday. She even created a Double Edged Sword with a blade on each end that is resistant to the elements. She was even invited to be tested as a member of the F.F. of the U.N., in order to defeat the 20th. This was her last shot at finding, and reuniting with her older twin. She was later accepted as Member #8 after many tests. Will her patience prove anything? Or is her last shot merely a failure to realize she was all alone...? Appearence Silpheed is a very Provocative character: Her hair is lavender, and her bangs, which seem to cover her eyes somewhat, reach down to her neck. She even has a sickle like formation of hair on the left side of her head. She wears a custom Sports bra that fits her bust, and Torn Jeans intentionally missing a pants leg, exposing her panties, though according to Silpheed herself, she made it that way so she can "Treat others the way they violate her." She also wears J-Future like shoes with only one strap each shoe. She wears Elbow pads, and a Kneepad where her missing Jean sleeve would be. She also wears two Arm packs, though she doesn't put anything in there. There is also a Ruined Fire Design on her only Jean Sleeve. Weapons, Armor, & Skills Silpheed's weapon of choice is, unsurprisingly: LEGACY WEAPON: Gemios. As a LEGACY WEAPON duo, it can break through defenses, has many kinds of ammo (Primary Examples: Cannon, Juno (An advanced type of machine gun), Riot (an Elecricity discharging ammo), Weiss burst (A giant laser that should only be used sparingly.)), and can auto-reload via a burst system that occurs when one of the guns ammo units are out of ammo, which can be done by pulling the trigger of the gun that ran out of said ammo. The flaw for this LEGACY WEAPON is that when either Gun is jammed, the wielder's Shadow is a part of her body as well, and can damage the wielder just by attacking the shadow as if it is the true physical form. Silpheed's Double bladed Sword: Mou, is said to be Element resistant; unburnable, unfreezable, unshockable, the works. In addition the secret behind such a weapon is that the blades themselves are coated in a custom resin so that it is GAEA-PROOF. It can't even be destroyed by nature; only other blades, and guns of unrelated kinds. In addition, for a weapon that is just regular Japanese Steel that can allow survival in a zombie apocalypse, the resin only make's it more powerful than say a blade made of Kergofnius, a 20th based material, allowing for cleaner cuts of weapons, and even kills than, say a solid steel claymore. Mary Sue Score: 27 26-40: Your character shows some Mary Sue tendencies. Maybe he or she has a few too many special traits to be plausible, maybe he or she accomplishes things too easily, or maybe the other characters are too focused on him or her. You should probably think of ways to tone down this character a little to make him or her more realistic. Then again, if your setting tends to be over-the-top, he or she may fit right in. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:BMHKain Category:Anti-Heroes